1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair structure, and more particularly to a chair that aids a user to stand up from the chair.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
With reference to U.S. Pat. No. 7,628,450 and a related drawing as shown in FIG. 23, a chair is provided for a user to sit thereon, and the user simply needs to adjust a control unit 71 (such as the component represented by the numeral 60 in the U.S. Pat. No. 7,628,450) to set a backrest of the chair flatly backward, if the user wants to lie on his/her back.
Although the chair as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,628,450 provides dual functions, yet this patent still cannot overcome the problem that elderly users or people with mobility problems cannot stand up from the chair successfully due to their deteriorated knees.
With reference to U.S. Pat. No. 7,090,296 and a related drawing as shown in FIG. 24, a design similar to that of the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 7,628,450 is provided for users to lie on their back, but this patent still provides no standing aid to assist users to stand up from the chair. In other words, this patent comprises a component 72 similar to a hydraulic cylinder or a pneumatic cylinder, but this component 72 simply drives the backrest to elevate and provides a shock absorbent effect during the elevation process only. In FIGS. 2 and 3 of U.S. Pat. No. 7,090,296, the whole chair does not come with any standing aid design, and it cannot achieve the foregoing expected effect.
As described above, the conventional chairs just provide a design for users to lie on their back, but do not provide any standing aid design to help users to stand up from the chair. Obviously, the conventional chairs require improvements.